


An Idiot's Guide to a Bear's Heart

by DragonLapis



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, I'm Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: Misaki thought her life couldn't get any stranger,  but she's sadly mistaken. What happens when 25 girls falls in love with her furry persona? Well...Only one way to find out





	An Idiot's Guide to a Bear's Heart

Ah! How fleeting! Kaoru smiled as she walked towards Michelle during their break. "Michelle" was about to say something until Kaoru cuts her off "Michelle, there's something I would like to discuss with you " With an awkward nod, Michelle aka Misaki followed the purple haired prince. What did Kaoru wanted from her? Well...There's only one way to find out.

Once the others were out of sight , the female turned around to face the bear. "What did you want talk about?" Misaki said in a high pitched voice she used whenever she's in the costume. She really hated using that voice , but she was kinda forced to do to keep up with the illusion of Michelle being real. At first Kaoru didn't say anything until she grabbed her "paws" and placed it to her chest. "Feel that? My heart yearns to be in your furry embrace. And kissing those lashes lips of your" Misaki blinked once and then twice inside her costume. 'First of all bear don't have lips and second what the fuck? She is confessing to a bear.' Misaki thought as she looked at the purple haired idiot kissing her paws with noticeably red face. 

Yes Kaoru did some strange things and isn't the smartest person she knew, but this...Really takes the cake... Misaki sighed as she cleared her voice when she noticed the time and said "I'm sorry Kaoru, but we have to go back " Kaoru nodded sadly as the two began walking back, not without holding Michelle's paw. Why did this have to happen to her? What did Misaki to deserve this treatment? 

Misaki groaned and was glad at the same time to avoid this for now. It's was a problem for future Misaki to deal with. For now, she needed tons of coffee if she wanted to deal with this and maybe some pain killers as well. Oh boy, she will be needing them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry , not sorry. 
> 
> 24 girls left to go.


End file.
